


War Wounds

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach, Reunions, Scars, Sleepy John, Sleepy Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock comes back with a series of new scars, and John has fun discovering them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN)

Sherlock's return to 221B had been met with screaming, then crying. John might have knocked Sherlock on his arse if the man didn’t look as if a strong wind would've done it for him.

Mrs. Hudson had been stunned when she'd come into the flat; first, by the very fact that Sherlock was still alive, then by how Sherlock looked. She'd insisted on making them soup and sandwiches, and fussed about Sherlock's bony figure and uncharacteristically scruffy appearance. 

After they ate, John managed to get Mrs. Hudson to leave off and go back to her own flat. Sherlock retreated to his room, where John found him curled up on his unmade bed. 

Sherlock looked up, his eyes heavy-lidded with weariness. He scooted back and patted the bed. 

John lay down, facing his returned lover.

"You're upset," Sherlock observed. "I thought you were over it?"

"I am. Mostly. It's just..." John ran a finger along a scar above Sherlock's right eye. "You look awful."

"It has been a long year," Sherlock admitted.

John furrowed his brow. He leaned forward, kissing Sherlock's forehead. 

 

They lay for a few minutes before Sherlock slowly sat up and lethargically started undoing his shirt. 

"Want to see if I find you a change of clothes?" John asked. "I might have-"

John stopped short when he saw a long jagged scar across Sherlock's back. It hadn't been there before Sherlock had left.

"Oh, Sherlock..."

"What?" 

Sherlock looked over his shoulder. 

"Oh, yes. As I said, it was a long year."

"There are others?"

"John, I'm fine. I--hey!"

John pushed Sherlock onto the bed, a playful gleam in his eye. Already tired, Sherlock relaxed and let John strip him of his trousers and pants. John then began looking Sherlock over.

"This hardly seems fair," Sherlock complained, his words slurring with weariness. "I'm the only one naked."

"Consider this a medical exam," said John, as he touched a still-healing wound on Sherlock's side. "You were shot."

"It just grazed me."

John saw a scar on Sherlock's right shoulder. It was bad; the knife wound would have been deep.

"Same fight where I got this," said Sherlock, lazily pointing to the scar above his eye.

"But you won. Well, I guess you wouldn’t be there if you hadn't."

"No."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," said John. "I wish I'd been able to go through it with you."

Sherlock gave John a sad smile and ran his fingers along John's cheek. His eyes closed and he fell into a well-deserved sleep.

Smiling, John slid forward, draping his arm over his lover's thin waist. It wasn't long until he drifted off, happy in the knowledge that Sherlock would be there when he awoke.


End file.
